Mewtres: The Last Creation
by Alexis Theory
Summary: Sequel to the first two Mewtwo movies, this fanfic covers what happens when Giovanni breaks the mind wipe on himself and goes after Mewtwo once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Mewtres: The Last Creation**

By Alexis Theory

_Disclaimer: Pokemon and all the ideas that go along with it belong to their respective owners. I just own Lexi and the idea for this fan-fic._

Giovanni was in a lull. His plans were all going awry, and his inspiration had gone away. His psychiatrist said he was just suffering from overwork, but the new factions of Team Rocket that were now springing up all over were saying otherwise.

Flipping through his computer's files of past missions, Giovanni struggled to come up with a new idea. As record after record flashed past, one caught his eye. Opening it Giovanni frowned. "I don't remember this."

The leader of Team Rocket opened the file. His eyes got wide. "I don't remember any of this. And yet… it seems so familiar."

A flash of remembrance streaked through his brain. "Ah, so that's what you did. Nobody outsmarts the leader of Team Rocket and gets away with it. I'll make you learn that the hard way."

Two months later…

Mewtwo streaked across the dusk sky, fleeing for his life as the two helicopters followed in close pursuit. The past few weeks had seen Mewtwo in many similar situations. How was it that Giovanni had gotten past his memory wipe? There was no possible way!

Dodging a particularly tall treetop, Mewtwo decided now was not the time for speculation. He looked down at the forest as it passed by beneath him. A clearing! The psychic Pokemon dived down into it, knowing the helicopters wouldn't follow. They would have to land and search for him on foot to continue the search.

Landing out of sight, Mewtwo took in his surroundings. A branch snapped nearby. Mewtwo whirled around to spot a young girl running through the woods. She had yet to notice him, yet Mewtwo frowned. She wore the uniform of a Rocket-in-training. However, he noticed with a bit of speculation, the small logo on her jacket had been ripped off. In its place was a pin with two blue Rs intersecting on it. Curiosity got the better of him. Mewtwo flew up as high as he could while still staying under the cover of the trees. Catching up to the girl, he landed in front of her.

The girl slid to a halt, slipping and falling backward. She groaned quietly before looking up. The girl gasped, not realizing exactly what she was seeing. Frightened, she tried to get up and run in the other direction. Mewtwo raised his hand and effortlessly raised a psychic wall. The girl ran into it and struggled to break through. Mewtwo took a step forward and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She whipped around, and Mewtwo was able to get his first good look at her. Her hair was a dusty brown and roughly hacked short. Her eyes were a bright blue and showed fear as easily as if he had been reading a book. She looked to be about ten.

Mewtwo struggled to keep a straight face as he felt her quiver under his touch. He wouldn't hurt her, just get some information from her. In a commanding tone he said, "Who are you, and why do you wear the uniform of a Rocket?"

The girl's eyes hardened surprisingly at his words. "I am not a Rocket!" she declared, "I'm Lexi, leading member of the Rocket Rebellion." She adjusted her jacket so the pin was clearly visible.

"Rocket Rebellion?" Mewtwo almost laughed.

"Yes," Lexi said, obviously disappointed her words had little effect on him. "We are a group of kids who have been put into Team Rocket unwillingly and have decided to leave."

Mewtwo smiled, slightly impressed that there was such a thing in an evil organization like Team Rocket. "Well, then. What are you doing out here? Running away?"

"Yeah," Lexi sighed, sitting down on the ground. "They've started identifying who we are that are in this group. Three kids were taken this morning for questioning; another two this afternoon. The rest of us are scrambling to avoid being found out. I had to escape before they found me. We all do. We are leaving one at a time, every hour. Each of us goes in a different direction. Every one of us that escapes is to make our way to a Pokemon Center to register as a trainer. In a few years we could all be strong enough as a group to take on Team Rocket."

Mewtwo sat down next to Lexi, intrigued by the bold plan. "Well, that definitely seems well thought out. But what about running into a problem, such as me?"

Lexi frowned, "One of us going down won't stop us. The Rocket Rebellion will not be stopped." She paused for a moment before looking him straight in the eyes and asking, "You aren't going to be a problem, are you?"

Mewtwo stood up. "I don't think so. Your intentions do not in any way harm me, so I shall be on my way."

He started to glide up into the sky when Lexi suddenly called out, "Wait!" Mewtwo stopped and looked back at her. Lexi hesitated before asking, "Who are you?"

Mewtwo hesitated before answering. Eventually, he said, "I am Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo? So, you are a pokemon then." Lexi replied.

Mewtwo nodded and landed again. "I am surprised you haven't heard of me."

Lexi shrugged, "What kid ever pays attention in class? So, what are you doing here?"

Mewtwo smiled. This girl seemed trustworthy. Mewtwo sat back down beside her. "It's a long story." Mewtwo began relating to Lexi all that had happened to him since his creation.

Lexi sat still and listened intently until he was done. "Whoa. You've got to have the craziest life story I've ever heard."

Mewtwo gave a chuckle before getting serious again. "You must not tell anyone that you have met me. It's bad enough that Team Rocket is on my trail."

Lexi gave him a huge smile. "I promise."

"Good," Mewtwo stood back up. "How about I give you a lift then to one of the nearby Pokemon Centers?"

"Really? You would do that for me? Thank you!" Lexi leapt up and gave Mewtwo a huge hug. He was taken aback by the sudden sign of affection. No one had ever been this friendly to him before. _This child does not realize what would have happened had I not chosen to be kind to her. All she sees is what she is shown. Are there more humans like this in the world? Or is it just her and the few others I have been fortunate to meet? No matter the case, she deserves better than the life she has been given._

A sudden explosion broke up the moment of peace. Lexi gave a small yipe as Mewtwo put an arm around her waist and took off. "Hold on."

Lexi needed no second warning. She held on tightly to Mewtwo's arm as they sped up and out of the trees. Unfortunately, their way was cut off by the two helicopters from before. Inside each was a powerful Mightyena, both of which shot Shadow Balls at Mewtwo as he tried to escape.

Mewtwo knew that by carrying Lexi, he was slowing himself down. It'd be easier if she were free to move on her own. He used his psychic powers to give her the temporary ability of flight. Lexi slowly drifted away from Mewtwo, still keeping on hand on his arm for stability. If they had not been in danger, Lexi would have been seriously enjoying this sudden change in perspective.

A Shadow Ball zoomed by, inches from Lexi's face. Mewtwo frowned, "Keep moving! It'll make it harder to hit you." He made her let go of his arm so he could weave around more.

Lexi nodded, too scared to speak, but started weaving back and forth like Mewtwo did. The helicopters were catching up. Mewtwo struggled to keep increasing their speed, but he was having trouble with Lexi in tow. It would be best to find some safe place to drop her off.

While he was thinking, one of the Rocket grunts in the helicopters decided he was tired of the chase. He released a Pokemon from its Pokeball, commanding, "Use Hyper Beam!"

Lexi heard the call before Mewtwo did, seeing as she was lagging a bit behind him. She looked back to see the attack streaking right towards Mewtwo. "No!" She cried out, rushing to change trajectory.

At the speed Mewtwo had them going, it took only a few seconds for Lexi to collide with Mewtwo, sending him out of harm's way. Mewtwo stopped himself and turned just in time to see Lexi get hit by the Hyper Beam. There was a brief moment when both Mewtwo and the Rockets all froze, watching as Lexi's body hung in the air for a moment before plummeting towards the ground, Mewtwo's hold on her broken.

Mewtwo recovered quicker than the Rockets. He hurtled down towards the forest after Lexi, ignoring the pain as he crashed through the tree line to catch Lexi before she hit the ground. Mewtwo landed, holding Lexi close to himself. Surprisingly, she still had a small spark of life within her, but she was so badly wounded, it was obvious she would not be alive much longer. Unless…

Frowning, Mewtwo knew he didn't have much time. He took flight again, this time staying below the tree line. His only regret was that he did not have the chance to take revenge on the Rockets who had done this to Lexi.


	2. Chapter 2

Though the room was dimly lit, Mewtwo had no trouble working in the remains of one of his old cloning labs. He had been forced to move quickly to adapt the machinery to his needs, but Mewtwo had been successful. Lexi's body was now suspended in a tube of amber liquid, wires and tubes hooked up to her body. Monitors showed readings from the life support systems that were keeping Lexi from dying.

Mewtwo was typing away furiously on his computer, determined to eliminate all flaws in the new genetic formula he was developing. Every once in a while the life support systems would beep out of rhythm, causing him to immediately turn to check if Lexi was alright. After three hours or so of this, Mewtwo finally hit 'visualize'. On the computer screen formed Lexi's current appearance, which quickly morphed to meet certain changes Mewtwo had made. It was a strange sight to see even a picture idea of what the outcome would be. Mewtwo sighed, "It will work."

He pressed the button for the merge, letting his new genetic encoding start its strange function. Wires in the cloning tube sparked, unused to modifying already formatted DNA. Mewtwo watched as Lexi's figure inside the tube began to glow with power as, bit by bit, her DNA began to be infused with a power similar to his.

An alarm went off, then another. Mewtwo wheeled around to see the proximity alarms going off. Torn between wanting to stay and the need to flee, Mewtwo settled for flying up into the ceiling rafters, hidden in the shadow.

A small explosion blew in a wall near the computers, making Mewtwo flinch. _Please don't harm the computers. Let it work, for once._ It didn't do anything to help Mewtwo's tension when he saw Team Rocket grunts and an executive pile into the room, followed by Giovanni himself.

The executive glanced around nervously, and then turned to the nearest grunt. "Where is he?"

"I-I don't know, sir. H-he seems to have disappeared."

"What?!?"

"Relax." Giovanni put a hand on the executive's shoulder to calm him. "We have an even bigger prize to retrieve."

The executive looked confused for a moment, then turned to see what Giovanni was staring at. He gasped as he beheld the sight of Lexi, floating in the cloning tube, engulfed in energy. "What is that?"

"Our ticket to success," Giovanni motioned for the grunts to spread out, which they did, waiting for a target to appear. Giovanni walked over to the computer, scanning through the genetic blueprint Mewtwo had developed. "Fascinating. It seems our friend has done something no human was ever able to do."

"What's that?" The executive asked nervously.

Giovanni grinned evilly as the machines stopped whirring, their job complete. "He has made the first human hybrid using his own DNA pattern." Giovanni looked again at the tube. The energy around Lexi had gone away, leaving visible Lexi's new form. The girl had gained a set of Mew-like ears to replace her own. They stuck out of her suddenly violet hair like highlights, their pink color standing out boldly. Her skin had tanned slightly, and a pink Mew tail could be seen behind her. Giovanni grinned

Turning back to the computer, Giovanni quickly searched through the cloning program. The executive asked, "Uh, sir, what are you doing?"

Giovanni pressed a button in confirmation, and then replied, "Blocking this creature's memories. If Mewtwo wanted to save this girl's life, then she obviously meant something to him. I intend to use that against him."

As the machine finished, Giovanni pressed the release button and moved over to the tube as it drained of the amber cloning liquid. The wires disconnected and Lexi fell to the bottom of the tube as the walls lifted. The hybrid cringed a bit, shuddering at the chill of the room. To Giovanni's surprise, her appearance suddenly went back to normal, as if Lexi had never died.

Mewtwo couldn't help but feel smug as he watched the Rockets' shocked faces. _I bet they never saw that one coming. Still, if they take the genetic blueprints with them…_

Sure enough, Giovanni made the computer burn the blueprints to a disk, ejected it, and shoved it into his pocket. Turning to the grunts, he announced, "Someone grab the girl. We'll take her to one of our bases. Everyone else, back to the helicopters, quickly."

Knowing that if he attacked, he'd only be overpowered, Mewtwo was forced to stay put as he watched a group of Rockets carry the unconscious Lexi out to the awaiting helicopter.

3


	3. Chapter 3

_6 months later…_

As if trying to earn his Frontier Symbols wasn't enough, Ash had just found yet another reason to get excited. "Hey, look over here, guys!"

May, Max, and Brock all looked up from their lunches to see what Ash was looking at this time. The group had stopped to eat inside a small park they'd found while exploring their latest stop on their adventure. The city around them was busy, yet beautiful. Its inhabitants had done a good job of keeping the city in harmony with nature.

Ash was pointing to a sign on the park announcement board. The poster read:

Pokemon Tournament

This Wednesday at 2 pm

All Contestants Welcome

Ash was grinning like a kid in a candy shop. "Today's Wednesday, right? We still have an hour before two. Whadya say? Should I go for it?"

Brock looked at his watch. Sure enough, there was plenty of time for Ash to make the start of the competition. "Sounds good to me."

May smiled, "Alright. It'll be fun to watch."

"Awesome! I wonder what kinds of Pokemon will be there?" Max said excitedly.

The foursome quickly cleaned up their small picnic spot, then hurried towards the location described at the bottom of the sign. Ash managed to get himself and Pikachu signed up in no time. While May, Max, and Brock went to find seats in the stands, Ash went off to wait with the other competitors.

Ash was surprised to see so many trainers in the waiting room. Many of them were amateurs hoping for a lucky win. An even smaller number looked to be traveling trainers like himself. What surprised Ash the most, however, was the small group of uniformed young teens in one corner, all sitting quietly and talking amongst themselves. They were all wearing black jackets with a small red logo embroidered on the front. Ash could just make out the two letters: 'R.A.'. The girls all wore black skirts, white blouses, white knee socks, and black shoes. The boys wore white button down shirts, black pants, and black shoes. The kids all looked somewhat serious about being there.

Not wanting to get caught staring, Ash quickly found a seat. Pikachu hopped onto the seat next to him, trying to get a better look at the uniformed teens.

Five minutes passed. Ash was trying not to fidget as he became increasingly impatient with having to wait. He soon found a distraction as a woman in a burgundy skirt and jacket walked into the room. Immediately the uniformed teens became silent, all of them watching the woman as she walked over to them. The woman tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear as she started talking. "Well, students, the competition is going to begin in five minutes. Remember, while this is a friendly competition, I will be grading each of you based on your performance today. Is everyone ready?"

A murmur of assent went through the group. Ash pulled his hat brim a bit lower to cover his eyes some, so as not to get caught watching. _These kids are all students? I wonder where from?_

The woman was now chatting with students individually, going from one to the next giving last minute advice. She eventually came to one short, brunette girl who was sitting quietly by herself, staring at the Pokeball in her hands. "Ah, Lexi… are you and Meowth ready for the competition?"

Ash watched as the girl looked up slowly, then nodded. "Yes, Ms. Bernett."

"You did remember to take your medicine this morning, correct?" The teacher got a cautious look in her eyes as she said this.

The girl nodded again, repeating the phrase. "Yes, Ms. Bernett."

Ms. Bernett smiled and patted the girl on the head. "Good. Don't you worry, Lexi. I'm sure you'll do fine. Your Meowth obeys you perfectly. Just remember your lessons and you'll do fine."

As Ms. Bernett moved on to the next student, Ash kept watching Lexi. The girl looked down again at her Pokeball with a nervous sort of smile. Ash suddenly got the urge to go over to this girl and talk to her, to alleviate her apparent fears of the competition. However, before he could get the chance to do so, the P.A. system turned on. A loud voice came over the speakers. "Welcome one and all to this year's city-wide Pokemon Battle Tournament!"


End file.
